The present invention pertains to a traveling crane consisting of a superstructure that can be turned about an upright axis and carries a crane jib with hoisting means, a truck with a tracklaying gear that carries the superstructure and a supporting device with several outriggers that can be raised and lowered.
In certain applications, the respective crane used needs to be mobile and also have a very small track gauge because the roadway to be traveled by the crane only has a limited width. It occasionally occurs that a maximum width of only four meters is available. If significant hoisting heights need to be reached and it is required to lift comparatively heavy loads, a correspondingly large crane needs to be utilized which is difficult to maneuver with a tracklaying gear that has such a narrow track gauge. It is usually not possible to drive a crane equipped with rubber tires while its equipment is in the upright position, namely because the soft rubber tires do not ensure a sufficient lateral stability. However, tracklaying gears with very small track gauges make it very difficult to steer the crane because the distance between the tracks is so small that the crane can no longer be steered by decelerating one track or by driving both tracks in opposite directions.